One Night Only
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: Bad at descriptions. Just read the story. Gwen/Trent. Rated M for strong language, graphic themes and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island/Action, or any of the characters.

ONE NIGHT ONLY

CHAPTER 1: I'VE GOTTA FEELING

GWEN'S POV

It all started that night at Geoff's "party".

I managed to get an invite somehow earlier in the week. Turns out Trent got one too, so we decided to go together, just as friends. Duncan and Courtney decided that they wanted to carpool with us. I said no, but Trent insisted we did.

That night, in the car, Duncan was giving Trent a whole load of shit about him coming with me even though we were going as friends only. I threatened to hit Duncan, and that shut him up. I flipped on the radio and a song was playing.

_I've gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be_

_A good night_

_That tonight's gonna be_

_A good night_

_That tonight's gonna be _

_A good, good night_

We arrived, and from what I could see, this party was MADNESS. I gaped at the outside of his house. There was trash EVERYWHERE. And it was only ten. The party started at nine.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" I asked everyone in the car.

"OH YEAH!!" Duncan screamed in my ear. I socked him in the mouth.

"Thanks for making me lose my effing hearing before we even get inside!!" I screeched.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "That hurt."

"Good," I growled.

We walked inside to be greeted by Geoff and Bridgette, sucking face. Again.

"Wassup dudes?!" he managed to get out between breaths.

Goddamit, why did I come again? Oh right, to see what a party was really like. I walked through his house, every corner filled with people either a) making out, b) drinking, or c) doing drugs.

"Wow, this place is a madhouse," Trent said, awed.

"Why did I even have to come to this frickin' place?" I glared at nothing in particular.

"Wanna drink?" Some dude with a beer in his hand slurred. Then I realized it was Justin. Holy shit, was this place like a TDI reunion or something?!

"No thanks, dude," I pushed him away.

"Sure," Trent said.

"Are you stupid?!" I hissed.

"What?" He sounded puzzled.

It was later at night. Trent had so many drinks. I lost count after 3. He led me on to the dance floor in his drunken stupor. I had a sip of one of his drinks myself, so I was a little buzzed, but not drunk. Yet. We started grinding on the dance floor to the same song we heard earlier in the car.

_I've gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be_

_A good night_

_That tonight's gonna be_

_A good night_

_That tonight's gonna be _

_A good, good night_

We bumped and ground to the beat of the song.

"This is already such a good night," Trent slurred. I rolled my eyes, and kept grinding.

It was around two that Trent finally passed out, me on the edge of sleep. The party was still in full swing. Geoff and Duncan managed to find us, their eyes red and slack- jawed like a stoner. Oh my god, they were high.

"Hey Gwen," Duncan said, spacing out. "Wanna hit of this pipe?" he held a doobie in his hand.

"Yeah, it's fun," Geoff grinned.

"Okay, one hit," I said, reaching for the weed.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up to bright sunlight and a massive headache. _Ugh, _I groaned. _What a night. I am never partying- wait. _

_Where am I and why am I naked? _I looked next to me and there was Trent, completely naked.

_OH. SHIT. _Everything came back to me then, us at the party, me driving us to his place, him on top of me. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIT!!!!!_

Just then, I heard him stir. "Ugh…" he groaned. "Gwen, what the-why are you- oh _shit."_

My words exactly.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Well, crap. In the last one, I forgot to mention that "I Gotta Feelin'" belonged to the Black Eyed Peas. I don't own that. So, on to this chapter's disclaimers.

I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND/ACTION.

I ALSO DO NOT OWN KATY PERRY'S "WAKING UP IN VEGAS".

I ALSO DO NOT OWN LIZ PHAIR'S "WHY CAN'T I?"

Read on.

ONE NIGHT ONLY

CHAPTER 2: WAKING UP IN…TRENT'S ROOM.

Gwen's POV

"What exactly happened last night?" I looked at Trent, pulling the covers closer to my chest.

"Well, judging by this, well, erm, uh, um, _got it on_?" He stuttered, blushing so red, he look like he was about to explode from embarrassment.

"No shit, Einstein," I rolled my eyes. "But what happened to get us here?"

"Well, I drank a few and-" I cut him off.

"Don't forget the part when I got high," I added.

"You got high?!" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm lucky I didn't kill us going home! And, why aren't you puking your guts out? I thought for sure after all those Jagerbombs, you'd be hungover like you couldn't believe," I looked at him.

"Speaking of that…" Trent clamped a hand over his mouth and ran out, just barely making it in time to the Porcelain God. I covered my ears, because the sound was so violent. I flipped on his radio, and Katy Perry's latest hit was playing. I sang along, changing the words, like this:

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Trent's Room_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Trent's Room_

I slid on my bra, panties, and cami, and slid out of his room to his bathroom. Trent's head was sitting on the toilet seat.

"..Remind me to stay away from Jagerbombs from now on…"He moaned. Clearly, he was in a lot of pain.

"Don't worry about that," I said. "What I'm worried about is what the hell happened last night!!"

"Hey, not so loud. I have a hangover so bad, I can't even think. And like I said, we got it on," He muttered.

"I need details," I growled.

"Erg…" he seemed to be a loss for words. Or he was really embarrassed.

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING DETAILS, DAMMIT!!" I yelled, slapping him on the back, which caused him to throw up. "Oops."

"It's my fault. I drank so much last night," he groaned, putting his head against the bathtub, where I was sitting."

"Details, please." I poked him.

"Okay, well, uh, um," he began to stutter, but then his words flew out all in a rush. "I got drunk, and you got high, which I didn't know, and so you got all flirty, and then you kissed me in a weird way, and we made out and then we came to my place, where we made out some more, and then you started taking your clothes off, and yeah, that's how we ended up here." He sighed, really embarrassed at the thought of us sleeping together. And holy shit was he a virgin?! Okay, maybe I was one too, until last night. Stupid Trent.

"I disgust myself," I sighed. "I gotta go." I walked out of that bathroom, slid on my clothes, and walked out, never looking back.

XXXX

I sat on my bed that night, thinking about last night. Why couldn't I remember what happened? And I didn't feel anything for Trent, so why the hell could I not stop thinking about him? I flipped on the radio, to relieve my stress, but an old Liz Phair song was playing.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

Wait…

Was I possibly still in love with him?

No..

I couldn't be. But yet, I only broke up with him to prove a point to Justin. But that was yeas ago. Wait-let me think. Thinking, thinking, and…

HOLY SHIT.

_I was still in love with him. _

XXX

That's it for now. I will have more later.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN TDI/A

I DON'T OWN "GIVE LOVE A TRY" BY THE JONAS BROTHERS.

Read on.

One Night Only

CHAPTER 3-Give Love a Try

TRENT'S POV

_It's official._

_I'm the world's biggest jerk, ass, tool, idiot, you name it._

_Let's go back to Friday night, shall we?_

_Long story short:_

_I slept with my ex. The number one rule of what not to do with an ex. But I was drunk, so it shouldn't count, right? Wrong. I'm an idiot, aren't I?_

_Even worse, I still have feelings for Gwen. What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I still felt like crap. Frickin' Jagerbombs. I never should've drank that much. I am never going near alcohol again. I sat down on my bed, and tried to make sense of last night. I remembered a few different things.

us grinding on the dance floor,

myself making out with Gwen

and

making love to Gwen.

Not the greatest choices….

I flipped on the TV. I guess mom was watching the Disney Channel, because when I turned it on, JONAS was on. It was the episode with that one girl and Nick (I think) wrote that one song….

_I got an idea._

XXX

The next day, I waited by Gwen's locker at school.

"What's up?" I smiled at her. She glared at me.

"You're The last person I wanted to see right now," she growled.

"I wanted to talk about the other night," I said. She shoved me out of the way.

"Nothing happened, alright?" She hissed.

"Er…Okay…" I backed off. She didn't look like she was in a great mood. I scooted away.

I waited for her at her locker, guitar in hand, after her second class.

"Oh, fuck no," She sighed. I picked up and began to play.

"_You  
your like driving on a Sunday  
you  
your like taking off a Monday  
you  
your like a dream come true  
a dream come true  
_

_I  
I'm just a face you never notice  
now  
I'm just trying to be honest with myself, with you in the world._

you might think  
that i'm a fool,  
for falling over you.  
So tell me what can i do to prove to you  
that it's its not so hard to do  
give love a try one more time  
one more time  
cause you know that im on your side  
give love a try one more time," I sang.

"Really?" She looked at me with a smile on her face. "A cheesy Jonas Brother song to try to get me back?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Give love a try, Gwen?"

"Of course," She ran into my arms. A hug. Already. She must've missed me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I DON"T OWN TDI/A  
I DON'T OWN "DIRTY DIANA" BY MICHAEL JACKSON.

ONE NIGHT ONLY

CHAPTER FOUR: DIRTY KATIE  
TRENT'S POV

It had been a month since Gwen and I had started dating again. Tonight we were hanging out at my place. Hopefully, this time we would end up making love, and this time, it would happen because we wanted to, not because we were drunk.

And then, I heard a knock at the door.

_Gwen already?_

_You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me_

Instead, it was a dark brown haired girl that was wearing a dominatrix outfit. At first I didn't recognize her, but then I did.

Katie.

"Katie, what are you-?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Like it?" She smiled at me so sugary sweet, I wanted to puke.

"Um, no," I raised my eyebrows. "Where's Sadie?"

"Oh, she didn't want to come," She smirked at me.

"Alright, um," I widened my eyes. She was wearing an expression that seemed like she wanted t come in.__

She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need  
She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says There's No Turnin' Back  
She Trapped Me In Her Heart

"Why don't you come in?" I gestured towards the inside.

"Why thank you," She shrugged off her jacket.

"So why are you here?" I looked at her.

"Oh, I moved here," She smiled at me again.

"When?"

"Last week."

"okay…"

I began to get suspicious when my cell rang. Gwen.

"Hey," She said into the phone.

"Hey, Gwen," I said, loud enough for Katie to get the hint.

"I'm on my way," She talked into the speaker.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," I snapped the phone shut. "Katie, Leave. Now." __

Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!

"No," She glared at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"I'm not leaving."

"Why?"

"Because, I came here for you, Trent."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What?"

"I want you. Is that so hard to figure out?"

"You _what?!"_

"Sleep with me."

"_WHAT?"_

"I want you to, and I always get what I want, Trent."

"Did you not just hear me talking to my girlfriend?"

I began to race to my room, but she was behind me.__

She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With  
Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried  
Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone To  
Say That I'm Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours  
Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming  
Back  
Because He's Sleeping With  
Me

"Katie, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE MINE TONIGHT!"

"HELL TO THE NO, BITCH!"

I skidded into my parent's room but she pushed me backwards on to my parent's bed.

"Katie, get of-" I couldn't finish due to her crushing her mouth on to mine.

"Katie!" I screamed. "Get off!!"

"Trent?" Gwen's voice was shaking.

"Gwen?" My eyes grew huge.

"Oh, Gwen?" Katie said with mock contempt.

"You-You- _fucking bastard." _With that, she ran out of the house.

"Thanks, Katie," I slid out from under her. "_Thanks a whole fucking lot._"

"My work here is done," She smirked.

---

Stay tuned. In Chef's words, "It's getting juicy."_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TDI/A. I ALSO DO NOT OWN "BLACK KEYS" BY THE JONAS BROTHERS.

Ah, yes, part 5 in the series of One Night Only. Now this is the first climax of the story. I hope y'all love it.

"Read on, Wayne."

"Read on, Garth."

ONE NIGHT ONLY

CHAPTER 5: BLACK KEYS

GWEN'S POV

_She walks away  
The colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment now a waste  
_

"Gwen! Wait!!" Trent yelled after me.

"Go away!!" I screamed.

"What you saw in there—It wasn't my fault!!" He claimed. Liar.

"LIAR!!" I screeched. "THAT'S A LIE!!"

"I'm serious!"

"HELL NO!!"

"Gwen, listen to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I DON'T CARE!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME!!"

"GWEN!! LISTEN TO ME!!"

"NO!! I REFUSE!!" All of a sudden, tears began to fall down my face.

"Gwen, please, I beg you. Listen to me. That wasn't my fault," Trent began to cry too. I could hear it in his voice.

"Why should I believe you?" I growled.

"Because," He begged. "You trust me."

"Did," I hopped into my car and sped off. "I'M GLAD I SLEPT WITH YOU FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY!!"

_  
She hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass  
But the red light starts to flash  
It's time to wait_

And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew

TRENT'S POV

I trudged back into my house, where Katie was sitting on my couch.

"Pretty nasty fight, huh?" She smirked.

"Leave. NOW," I glared at her.

"I prefer not to."

"GET OUT," I growled.

"No," She said. "I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

"Too bad, you're not getting anything from me; now get the fuck out of my house."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to. NOW OUT OF MY GODDAMN HOUSE!!"

"Fine," She exited with a sneer on her face. As soon as she slammed the door, I let loose and began to cry harder than I ever had before.

_I lost Gwen. Again._

Yeah  
The walls are closing in  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
GWEN'S POV

I ran inside my house, only to be confronted by my mother.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"At Trent's, remember?" I glared at her.

"How'd it go?" She smiled.

"As a matter of fact," I began to cry again. "I broke up with him. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I sped to my room before my mom followed. I locked the door, and ran to my desk. I opened up a drawer, and pulled a little silver blade. I ran it across my skin and little slivers of blood pooled out of the cuts. How I missed the feeling of blood rushing across my skin. Sweet, sweet relief.__

Sometimes a fight is better black and white

_A/N: Like I said, It's getting really juicy._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: DON'T OWN TDI/A, AND ALSO DON'T OWN "DREAMING WITH A BROKEN HEART" BY JOHN MAYER.

Ah, yes. The sixth installment of One Night Only. As a treat, I made especially for you…

THE ONE NIGHT ONLY PLAYLIST!!

Just click on the link and you can hear the songs that inspired each chapter. I will add more songs when more chapters are released.

The One Night Only Playlist :: View Playlist - Music playlist :: Create & Share Music Playlists, Search & Listen to Favorite Music Online - Playlist

Read on.

ONE NIGHT ONLY

CHAPTER 6: DREAMING WITH A BROKEN HEART

GWEN'S POV

I had already confessed to the girls what happened between Trent and I. They were all so very pissed at him.

The one thing I didn't know, is that Bridgette was planning on confronting Trent.

I also didn't know that Katie was going to confront me.

TRENT'S POV

I had gotten a text in the middle of one of my classes from Bridgette. _What does she want? _I wondered. I managed to escape the wrath of Algebra, and managed to meet her where she wanted to. As soon as I got there, she slapped me across the face. Hard.

"OW! Hey!!" I glared at her, rubbing the side of my face.

"Do you know what emotional abuse you're causing Gwen right now?!" She snapped.

GWEN'S POV

I was heading to my next class when someone grabbed me by my wrist and led me in the opposite direction.

"What the—" The arms led me to the other side of the school.

"Hello, Gwen," Katie sneered.

TRENT'S POV

"I've been _what?" _I stared at Bridgette in disbelief.

"You've been causing her so much grief lately," She slapped me again. "She's been so dead lately! All because of you!!"

"All…Because of…Me…" I whispered.

"No shit!" She hissed. "Do you know what else she's been doing to herself?!"

GWEN'S POV

"Katie?" My eyes grew wide.

"Yeah," She sneered some more.

"What do you want with me?" I was pushed up against a wall surrounding us.

"Trent's mine, bitch," She growled in my ear.

"Huh?" I shook my head. _It's a dream, just a dream, go away, disappear…_

"_Trent is mine," _She growled louder.

TRENT'S POV

"What?" I whispered. I wasn't sure I could take anymore.

"She's' been cutting herself!!" Bridgette exploded. "She's stopped eating!! She's horribly depressed, she's slowly become suicidal!!"

"All…Because of...me.." I whispered. "Me. I'm horrible.." I couldn't control the tears that began to run down my face.

"No shit your horrible," She sneered. "This is the second time you've cheated on her. And this? I can't believe this."

"Me…My fault.." There was no stopping the tears now.

GWEN'S POV

"What?" I was taken aback. She pressed me against the wall more.

"Don't even _try_ to win him back," She slammed me against the wall and shook me. "He's mine now!"

"I wasn't going to..." I whispered. _Disappear Gwen, disappear…_

"GOOD!" She hit me across the face; her palm stung. "If you even say one word to him, you're dead! _GOT IT_?!"

"Of course," I whispered, barely audible. Was it really worth it, making my life hell over a freaking _guy? _I felt her hand swipe my face again, and blood seeped from under my eye. Her fist hit my stomach, and all the wind was knocked out of me. She slapped and hit me more, leaving bruises. I didn't stop her.

"Now Trent can see how ugly you are," She growled, laughing. She walked away, and I crumpled to the ground and began to cry.

TRENT'S POV

I drove home in a daze. I walked inside, letting my feet lead me. I switched on my radio, and a John Mayer song was playing.

GWEN'S POV

I drove to a cliff overlooking the sea, and began to cry as soon as I realized there was no one I knew was around.

And then, I remembered everything about that night.

_I had just taken a hit of the bong Duncan was holding. Trent had awakened from his drunken stupor._

"_Hey, Trent," I said, breathy. _

"_Heey Gwenn," He slurred in the same manner._

"_Have you ever noticed how green your eyes are?" I said. "They're like a forest…"_

"_Have you ever noticed how beautiful you are?" Trent slurred, putting a hand on my face. His lips found their way on mine, and somehow his tongue ended up in my mouth. I didn't care, I was high. _

"_Wanna take this to my place?" He offered._

"_I'll drive," I breathed._

_We made it safely to his place. We slid our way into his room, and we began making out. I felt his hands under my shirt, and my own hands ended up tugging off his shirt. He slid mine off, and…Ah, bliss. Skin against skin, friction in the dark. Possibly the best feelings ever._

I dug out my knife, and began to slice my skin open. I flipped on the radio, and a John Mayer song was blaring from the speakers.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part_

You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
And for a moment you can hardly breathe  
Wondering was she really here  
Is she standing in my room?

No, she's not  
Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The giving up is the hardest part

She takes you in with her crying eyes  
Then all at once you have to say goodbye  
Wondering could you stay my love  
Will you wake up by my side?

No, she can't  
Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?  
Would you get them if I did?

No, you won't  
Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part.

BOTH POV

After the song was over, I buried my head in my hands, and just cried.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TDI./A. I ALSO DON'T OWN "NEVER SAY NEVER" BY THE FRAY.

Possibly my favorite installment so far, number seven. This one you better pay attention to.

Read on.

ONE NIGHT ONLY

CHAPTER 7: NEVER SAY NEVER

GWEN'S POV

It had been quite a few months since that night, and about 3 since he cheated on me. I had been in a downward depression spiral since. Each time I saw Trent in the halls at school, my eyes would tear up, an indescribable feeling would bubble up in the pit of my stomach, and I would have to dart into the bathroom and either throw up, cut myself or both. My arms were a bloody mess. When one started to heal, I'd cut it open again. I stopped eating a month ago, and lost a lot of weight. I never talked to anyone anymore. Everyone stared at me when I trudged through the halls, and not in a good way.

One day, I snapped.

I hadn't been going to school for that week, and I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I whipped out my trusty silver blade, and began cutting, slicing every cut open again.

TRENT'S POV

Gwen wasn't at school that day.

I was insanely afraid for her. Bridgette had told me a few months ago about her mental state and the cuts all over her arms. I decided to check on her that day, and I was glad I did.

I sped to her house after school. The front door was unlocked, so I let myself in. A song was blaring from the stereo, and I recognized it as "Never Say Never" by The Fray.

"_You can never say never  
when we don't know why  
time and time again  
younger now then we were before_."

I sped to her room, and got there just in time to see her shove a knife through her hand.

"GWEN!! STOP!" I screamed at her. When she turned to look at me, all I could see was her eyes, crazy with depression and madness.

GWEN'S POV

"Ha, ha, ha.." I began to laugh insanely. "I must already be dead!"

"Gwen…" Trent stared at me. "You're not dead…"

"HAAHAAHAA!!" I laughed harder. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Of course I'm dead! You're here!"

"Gwen!" He yelled, a look of sadness and emptiness in his beautiful green eyes. "You're not dead! See?" He took my hand and caressed it gently, but I yanked it away and began slicing my other arm.

"Well, I want to be!" I growled.

"Why?" He whispered.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!!" I yelled. "YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"But that wasn't my fault!" He yelled back. "I told you! It was practically rape! Just like that time on Wawanakwa when Heather kissed me!"

"Why should I believe you?!" I sneered, tearing up my arm.

"Because…I love you, Gwen," He took my hand again. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you."

"Trent," I looked at him, but turned back to my arm. "I love you with all my heart, but it's my time to go. GOODBYE CRUELEST WORLD!!" I began to slit open the final cut, but Trent pulled my hand away.

You know how sometimes you see stuff in slow motion?

Well, the whole moment to me was in slo-mo. I began to fall backwards, since I had lost so much blood already. Everything began to go black.

"I love you," I whispered.

"GWEN!" Trent screamed. "GWEN! HOLD ON! FOR ME! FOR US! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!!"

And then, it was silent.

8 HOURS LATER, STILL GWEN'S POV

It was dawn. I began to regain consciousness. My eyes slowly fluttered open to a place I didn't know. Then, I heard the beeping to a heart monitor, and realized I was in a hospital.

_So I'm not dead after all._

My arms were heavily bandaged, and so was my left palm. I felt something brush my fingertips, and looked towards the edge of the bed, next to my legs.

There was the love of my life, Trent, sleeping.

His cheeks were tearstained, and was snoring lightly. I interlocked my hand with his hand, and fell back to sleep.

_I love you._

_We're falling apart  
and coming together again and again  
we're coming apart  
but we hold it together  
ho__ld it together, together again  
don't let me go. _

A/N: Aww, love the ending. There will be more chapters, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I DO NOT OWN TDI/A.

I ALSO DO NOT OWN "SOMETHING" BY THE BEATLES.

Hey, what's up? It's been a while. I realized the playlist link didn't work, so I'm reposting the link on my author page. Also, a line in this belongs to Natsuki Takaya of Fruits Basket fame. It's not mine.

Okay, so I am going to clarify something.

**GWEN IS NOT PREGNANT.**

Trust me, if she was pregnant, she would have taken a pregnancy test by now. But do not fret! She will get pregnant sometime.

And, also, I am currently preparing the sequel!!! YAAY!! It should begin sometime soon.

Now, enjoy.

ONE NIGHT ONLY

CHAPTER 8: SOMETHING

TRENT'S POV, AFTER GWEN PASSED OUT

"GWEN!!" I screamed as Gwen slid out of my arms and hit the floor. She was losing blood fast. I shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. Then, in an even more desperate attempt, I kissed her. The taste of blood was all over her mouth. I couldn't feel her breathing. Tears were coming fast.

"Damn it, Gwen," I sobbed. "This isn't what I wanted. Don't leave me." My voice faded into a whisper as I realized I should take her to the hospital. I considered taking her by my car, but that was quickly ruled out. I didn't want to look like I tried to kill her. I whipped out my cell phone, and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Help," I gasped into the receiver. "My girlfriend just tried to commit suicide. She's losing blood fast."

"Okay," The operator noted. "Who are you?"

"My name's Trent," I answered. "My girlfriend's Gwen."

"Alright, where are you?" She asked.

I gave her the address, and notified me an ambulance was on its way. I sighed with relief as I hung up.

ONE HOUR LATER  
I sat outside Gwen's room as they administered a blood transfusion. As the cart (full of needles-ugh) was wheeled out, the doctor called me in.

"You must be Trent," The doctor smiled at me. "I'm Candi, Gwen's mother."

My jaw dropped. "Er, hi," I squeaked. "Wow, um…I had no idea you worked here."

"Oh yeah," Candi laughed. "I'm the Chief of Medicine here. You're her boyfriend, huh? I knew I was going to meet you someday."

"I kinda figured I'd meet you too, just not under these circumstances," I said, embarrassed.

"True," Candi sat down, and motioned me to sit down too. "You know she's done this before, right?"

"What?!" I looked at her with disbelief.

"Yeah, three years ago," Candi looked down and sighed. "When she was young, I said some things no mother should say about her child. Gwen overheard, and began cutting herself. I had no idea, and I found out after seeing blood on one of her sweatshirts. I let her have it. She locked herself in her room, and slit her wrists open. I managed to get myself in there. She was on the floor, blood all around her. When Total Drama Island auditions came around, I made her try out as an alternative to rehab. I never would have guessed that she would get in, but it was kind of a miracle because she met you."

"Me?" I said. "What good did I do her?"

"You saved her," Candi smiled softly. "During the between-season break, when she came home, all she did was talk about you. She was so happy."

"I made her happy?" I whispered, tears on the verge of spilling. "But look what I did to her now."

"It's okay," Candi placed a hand on my shoulder. "At least she still loves you."

4 DAYS LATER

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover_

I sat around in Gwen's room, playing my guitar. I just began learning new material, so I was busy working on that, when I heard a groan.

"Ugh…"Gwen's eyes began to open. "Trent?"

"Gwen?" I whispered, rushing to her side. "I'm here."

"Am I dead?" She groaned.

"Not at all," I smiled.

"Good," She smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too," I wrapped her in an embrace. "Don't ever do that again." I leaned down and kissed her._  
_

_Something in the way she woos me_

"Scoot over," I commanded, lifting the sheets.

"What for?" She griped.

"I haven't slept for four days. Now scoot," I kicked off my shoes, and slid in next to her.

"Alright," She slid over a little bit, and I held her in my arms.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Still tired," She yawned.

"Good, because I'm about to fall asleep," I stifled a yawn, and felt my eyes close.

"I love you," She whispered.

_I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

10 HOURS LATER

I opened my eyes to see sunlight pouring in the windows.

"Ugh.." I groaned.

"Mmmph," Gwen groaned against me. "Dammit, I'm still tried."

"Same here," I sighed. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning, Trent," Gwen sat up and stretched. "How long was out, total?"

"Around 5 days," I yawned.

"Holy shit," Gwen blinked. "Wow, I must've lost a lot of blood."

"They had to do two transfusions," I said, swinging my legs off the bed.

"Geez," she stared at me.

"What? Is there something on me?"

"No, have you been by my side this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?!"

"I'd never leave you."

"Okay, not to spoil the mood, but that sounds like something straight out of _ Twilight, _and I hate-"

"_Twilight_, I know. But it's the truth. I love you."

"Well, I love you too, but there's no need to sound like Edward Cullen," she glared at me.

"That's my Gwen," I smiled.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me_

3 DAYS LATER

"Ow," Gwen moaned, as her mother poked at her arms.

"They still hurt?" Candi cocked her head.

"No shit," Gwen sucked in a breath. "God, that hurt."

"How deeply did you cut yourself?" Candi narrowed her eyes.

"At least two centimeters," Gwen answered truthfully.

"GWEN!! You could've died this time!" Candi yelled.

"Isn't that the point of attempting suicide?" Gwen rolled her eyes, and I had to stifle a laugh.

Gwen fell asleep an hour later, due to all the poking and prodding.

"So, Trent," Candi started.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

:Would you be interested in being Gwen's keeper?" Candi offered. "Due to this attempted suicide, she needs to be watched."

"I'd… I'd love to," I smiled. "When's she going home?"  
"A week from today," Candi answered. "I trust you. You better do a good job."

ONE WEEK LATER

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

"Aah," Gwen smiled as we walked in the door. "I never thought I'd miss home this much."

"Yeah?" I said. "Anyway, let's see those arms."

"Fine," She began unraveling the gauze around her arms. When they were fully unwrapped, she held them out towards me. There were still stitches in a few, but most were fine.

"Oh, Trent," Gwen spoke as if she just remembered something. "Look." She unwrapped a small bandage on her palm, and there was a small scar. "It's the only one that's completely healed.

A few hours later, Gwen was laying in my arms on the couch.

"So, Gwen," I started, "I've been wondering, how do you truly feel about me?"

"I love you, that's all there is to it," Gwen smiled up at me.

"But what do you feel deep down for me?"

"I…I…Don't know. I've never thought like that before."

"Would this help?" I leaned down and kissed her with such a passion I never knew I had inside of me.

Either that, or I really wanted to get into her pants.

_You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

Well, it worked. We later moved to the bedroom. We kissed for a while, and removed our clothes. I was laying on top of her, kissing her feverishly.

"Now can you tell me how you feel?" I breathed.

"I...Want you. I want to swallow your entire body. Into my cells. My bones. To penetrate deep, deep within. To spread you through me and to saturate you with my scent, until you can't breathe. I love you, as long as you keep wanting me," She breathed back. I embraced her, and made love to her.

_Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her  
Something in the things she shows me_

_Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

_Author's Turn:_

What did you think?? The next chapter will be the last, and then onwards to the new series.

See you in the future!

~Aoi Demegawa :3


End file.
